coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8398 (1st June 2014)
Plot Izzy and Katy are stunned when Anna blithely admits to sleeping with Phelan. Carla is subjected to another round of questioning. Nick realises something doesn't add up when Kal tells him about him and Leanne finding Tina on the street, despite Leanne previously telling him she was on her own. Kal admits he and Leanne are an item. Anna justifies herself to Izzy and Katy. Izzy is sympathetic, while Katy can't handle it and walks out. Nick flies off the handle at Kal. Kal feels terrible. Peter is stunned to learn that Carla has been arrested. The police tell Carla that witnesses heard her threatening to kill Tina. Forensics reveals that Tina suffered a blow to the head after falling off the balcony. Carla is told she faces a charge of attempted murder. Dennis turns up at the hospital to support Rita. She is grateful for his support. Leanne gets Gail to agree to keep quiet about her and Kal, but Nick immediately walks in and confronts her. He calls her a whore. Carla is released pending further enquiries. Rob tells the police they're investigating the wrong person. Leanne finishes with Kal as she feels she can't trust him. Carla announces she's "Mrs. Connor" again. Looking for someone to blame for his troubles, Nick turns on David. He's also angry at Gail when she tells him she knew about Leanne and Kal but didn't say anything. Deirdre and Tracy find Peter getting drunk in the flat and take him to stay at No.1 as Carla doesn't want him there. Katy goes to stay with Steph. Rob tells Carla that he knew about the affair a few days ago and promises he won't let her go to prison. The surgeon tells Rita and David they're taking Tina into the operating theatre to operate as her condition has deteriorated. Rita fears she'll die. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *DS Hawthorn - Emma Cunniffe *DC Vanner - Conor Ibrahiem *Enquiry Officer - Peter Foster *Neurosurgeon - Roger Ashton-Griffiths Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield General - Tina McIntyre's room and corridor *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and interview room Notes *This episode was shown at 9.00pm on Sunday 1st June as no episodes aired on Friday 30th May due to ITV's coverage of an England v. Peru football match. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina's condition deteriorates and the pressure mounts for one resident; a furious Nick realises Leanne and Kal are having an affair; and Rita's attitude toward Dennis thaws. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,180,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns